Her Home
by IKindaWriteSometimes
Summary: Leia had everything to lose... *My take on the destruction of Alderaan*


**A/N: So this was just a little project I whipped up after watching the original trilogy for the...*counts on fingers* third time? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Leia kept her eyes forward and her mouth set in a straight, hard line. She would show no fear; none whatsoever. These monsters called men would not have the pleasure of knowing how she trembled on the inside.

Darth Vader walked directly behind her and she could hear the horrid sound of his breathing apparatus wheezing and whooshing in time to the boots of the guards clop, clop, clopping on the marble floor. The little procession turned left and entered a large room with one wall wholly devoted to a viewing screen that had a bluish planet in it's center. Leia didn't glance at the screen. She had fastened her gaze on the stick thin figure standing in front standing in front of it.

A man walked to the figure and Leia was by now close enough to only hear the last word spoken. As Leia stepped up to the figure, he turned and she scowled politely at him.

"Governor Tarkin," she said tartly, "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin smiled, his thin lips pulling up on one side in a semi-smirk.

"Charming," he noted dryly, "To the last." He paused and gently reached out and touched her cheek. Leia pulled away in repulsion, "You don't know how hard I found it to sign the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

Tarkin stepped back and began walking away.

"Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station fully operational," he lowered his raised arms," No star system will dare oppose the emperor now."

Leia cut him off sweetly,

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station," he countered crisply, "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first."

Nervousness began creeping its icy fingers into her stomach. Tarkin continued,

"Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leia froze and for a split second all she could hear was her own heartbeat and Vader's breathing.

 _ _HOME__

Her mind raced. Her parents and her people were on that planet. She couldn't destroy them. But neither could she give up the rebel base location. The last hope of the free people...

"No," she pleaded, " all we want is peace but we have no weapons you can't possibly-"

Tarkin cut her off.

"You would prefer another target? A military planet? Then name the system!" He glared at her, "I grow tired of asking this," He took a step toward her. Leia backed up and bumped into Vader. His body suit poked her and he didn't yield backwards. The man, if a man he was, was like a living wall of cybernetic machinery.

"-so this will be the last time." Tarkin said quietly and slowly as he moved up close into Leia's face. She smelled his rancid breath, "Where is the rebel base?"

Tears pricked Leia's eyes as she gazed out the viewing screen over Tarkin's shoulder at her home.

 _ _Alderaan__

Where she had been born. Where she'd played as a little girl. Where she and her family lived and were happy.

 _ _Home__

She wouldn't give up the information. She couldn't.

A tear fell from her eye.

"Dantooine," she caved, looking up at Tarkin. Then she quickly lowered her gaze to the floor, "They're on Dantooine."

"There," he said cheerfully, "You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable." He stepped over to his man, "Continue with the operation, you may fire when ready."

Leia gasped as her head whipped up.

"WHAT!?" she screamed, her voice edged with panic.

"You're far too trusting," Tarkin smirked, "Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry, we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough." He turned away and looked back at the screen. Leia weakly tried to hurl herself at Tarkin.

"No," she whispered, but Vader gripped her shoulder like a vice and pulled her back against him.

"Commence primary ignition," called a worker. He pressed some glowing buttons and a whining sound began increasing in volume . The other men busily pulled levers and flipped switches. Leia numbly watched the activity in horror.

Suddenly a piercing screaming sound caused Leia to put her hands over her ears. She looked out the viewing screen and saw a blazing green light spear forward toward the planet. The world went silent for a pregnant second, then Alderaan, and everything on it's surface, imploded.

The planet was gone.

Vader let her go and she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

She was done.

Her only consolation was...at least she was a good liar.


End file.
